Time display usually includes clocks and watches for displaying an accurate time. Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional timer display device is illustrated. The timer display device comprises an hour hand 11, a minute hand 12, a second hand 13, and a plurality of time symbols 14 that arrange in circular to an hour position. Three sides of the hour hand 11, the minute hand 12, and the second hand 13 are fixed on the center of the timer display device that rotates through the mechanical movement to indicate the plurality of time symbols 14 for displaying an actual time. The hour hand 11 is used for displaying the hour of the actual time correspondingly. The minute hand 12 is used for displaying the minute of the actual time correspondingly. The second hand 13 is used for displaying the second of the actual time correspondingly. In the conventional example, the hour hand indicates the center of “1” and “2” of the plurality of time symbols 14 in order to display the hour of the actual time to be between one o'clock and two o'clock. The minute hand indicates “6” of the plurality of time symbols 14 in order to display the minute of the actual time to be thirty minutes. The second hand indicates “10” of the plurality of time symbols 14 in order to display the second of the actual time to be fifty seconds. By way of mentioned above, the actual time in the timer display device can be displayed 1:30:50.
However, the above timer display device is usually machinery that is easy to produce rust due to oxidation. Consequently, the timer display device is unable to display the accurate time that users must adjust the timer display device frequently for displaying the accurate time. Digital clocks and digital watches come with the tide of fashion that includes a counting unit for counting an actual time. The counting unit is made by integrated circuit that can count the accurate time more than mechanical clocks or mechanical watches.
Referring to FIG. 2, a block diagram of another conventional timer display device is illustrated. The timer display device at least comprises a plurality of hour display units 21, a plurality of minute display unit 22, a plurality of second display units 23, and a counting unit for counting actual time. Normally, hour display units 21, minute display units 22, and second display units use backlighted Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or reflecting LCD technology. These technologies are also incorporated the counting unit to count the actual time that uses liquid crystals to be light valves in order to adjust the brightness of backlighted or reflecting. The adjustment results could display the actual time correspondingly.
Referring to FIG. 3, illustrates a block diagram of time displaying of a timer display device according to FIG. 2. In the conventional example, the actual time is 1:30:50 that the plurality of hour display units 21 would adjust the brightness that corresponds to display one o'clock. The plurality of minute display units 22 would adjust the brightness that corresponds to display thirty minutes. The plurality of second display units 23 would adjust the brightness that corresponds to display fifty seconds. By way of the hour display units 21, the minute display units 22, and the second display units 23, the timer display device could display 1:30:50.
Though the timer display device in FIG. 3 could display the accurate time, users must recognize display units that compose of figures in order to convert figures into an actual time. The usage of the timer display device is not more convenience than the timer display device in FIG. 1 because users can perceive an actual time when the location of the indicator has been seen by users. Those disadvantages must be resolved through a different timer display device that shows the light generating status to replace conventional indicators for displaying an actual time.